Letters To A Former Lover
by Pwnguin
Summary: And in her hands, she held the only chance to prove that she wasn't the cause of his death. But who was she proving it to: the world, or herself? -companion to So Long Ago-
1. Introduction

Yes, I realize it's been a long time since I've been on this site. I've been busy with school, I discovered a love for Tumblr & MyLifeIsAverage, so I haven't been in the FanFiction mood lately.

But, here's something. It's a companion to the story _So Long Ago_. I suggest you read that first. I guess it could go either way, but I HIGHLY suggest you read _So Long Ago _first. It should make a lot more sense when you read this story. Go read _So Long Ago _if you haven't already, then go on and think about how (insert character's name here) died. Same thing goes for those who read it already.

This story consists of letters, one chapter for each letter. The first chapter, however, is an introduction.

* * *

**Letters To A (Former) Lover  
**by Pwnguin

_Introduction_:

"It's a shame, such a horrible, horrible shame. He had a long life ahead of him and it just ended. What a shame, shame, shame, shame."

"Shut up! Just shut up, okay? I get it! It was a shame that he killed himself and died. Get over yourself, Natie. Just get over it," Allison screeched. Natasha's accent sounded cool the first time, all proper and British-sounding. Now it was a pain in the everywhere.

Natasha crossed her arms and shook her head at her supposed "best friend", "That attitude sure didn't show up at the funeral, little miss, 'I'm still Sonny on the inside.' Keep it up and you could be nominated for an Emmy." She clapped her hands lightly and laughed. "You're such a bitch, Alli, love."

The skin between her knuckles began to turn white as Allison held back her urge to punch Natasha in the face. He died! Some people cried uncontrollably when someone died, some people laughed it off and avoided the subject. For some reason, Allison got mood-swingy when he died. Her best friend should be understanding, but then again, Natasha wasn't the best "best friend" in the whole wide world.

"You know what, Natasha?" Allison barked. "If you don't care so much about him, why don't you just leave?"

"I wanna see what kind of treasures he left behind. Isn't that what we came here for in the first place?"

"We came here," Allison breathed, holding back the urge to strangle Natasha's tiny, pale neck. "To see if he had any other reason for killing himself."

"He died because you broke his heart!"

Allison didn't answer. She was here because she wanted proof that she wasn't the only reason for his death.

"Get. Out."

"Excuse me?"

"GET OUT, BITCH!" Allison shouted.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Not my fault you're still in love with him and let him _die._" Allison watched as her former best friend walked out.

She wiped a tear from her eye as she approached a small, mahogany desk. On the side was a drawer. She slowly opened it and found a rather bulky envelope. On the front read, "Letters To A Former Lover". The word "former" was floating above the original words, and a "v" was indicating that it was to go between "A" and "Lover". She turned the envelope over. It was sealed with a heart sticker.

Allison breathed in as she lifted the heart seal. She pulled out several pieces of paper. They all began with, "Dear Sonny,"

She took a seat on the matching mahogany chair. For the next few hours, she would have to return to a former self. Because these letters were written to Sonny Munroe.

Not Allison Electra.

* * *

I really don't know how many letters there are going to be. I'm thinking 9. Or 10, but one is unfinished. We'll see.

Confused? Either you didn't read _So Long Ago_, or I'm a terrible writer. D:

Anyone wanna tell me something? Review button is right there. (:


	2. Letters: Set 1

_**Letters To A (Former) Lover  
**_by Pwnguin

**#1**

Dear Sonny,

Wow. You finally made it to the big world of entertainment. I have to say, I am thoroughly impressed and extremely proud. I really wanted to congratulate you, so I went to the hotel you were staying at and asked the desk to direct me to your room.

"Sonny Munroe's room, please?" I said.

"I'm sorry, but there is no 'Sonny Munroe' registered here," the lady at the desk said.

"Oh. Of course. My bad. Allison Electra, I meant."

"Name, please," she demanded.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I responded immediately. Yes, I still use all three names. Yes, I am still the cocky jerk you remembered. Deep down inside, I know you still love that cocky jerk, Son - Allison.

"Sorry, but she specifically requested to _not _let up a Chad Dylan Cooper to her room."

"Could you leave a message for me?"

"She also said that she never wanted to hear from you again."

I shrugged, "Thanks anyway.

Funny, funny little Sonny. I know you still love me. I don't know why you're pushing me away, though. You do realize that you would've never gotten that role if it weren't for the people you knew, hint hint, ME.

You'll come around, Sonny. I know you will.

Truly Yours (no matter how much you deny it),

Chad Dylan Cooper

- - -

**#2**

Dear Sonny,

Oh. Don't mention me as one of your past lovers. That's nice, Sonny. But low. Oh so low. You mention James Conroy, Nick Jonas, David Henrie, even the atrocious Zac Efron. But you don't mention Chad Dylan Cooper?! You won't give this up, will you Sonny?

Chad Dylan Cooper WILL return into your life whether you like it or not, Sonny Munroe. Why? Because he DID exist in your life. You cannot deny the past, Sonny. Changing your name does not erase the past, no matter how much you believe that.

C'mon, Sonny. You don't REALLY think I left you for Chasity, do you? You don't REALLY think that I left you for my co-star? You don't REALLY believe every single word that Tawni told you?

You are not that naïve, Sonny. You know that. I know that.

You do know that, right Sonny? You're so much smarter than that.

Then again, you WERE pretty paranoid.

Whatever. You'll come around some day, and on that day you'll be running back into my arms where you belong.

I'm waiting,

Chad Dylan Cooper

- - -

**#3**

Dear Sonny,

I saw you today (you didn't see me) and you looked great.

You'd probably look better if that GUY wasn't holding your hand.

He's a jerk, Sonny. Dump him. Dump him before he breaks your heart.

Just warning you,

Chad Dylan Cooper

- - -

**#4**

Dear Sonny,

I told you so.

Chad Dylan Cooper

P.S. Okay, so I didn't exactly tell you so, but I did! In spirit! That counts.

- - -

**#5  
**

Dear Sonny,

I called you today. You didn't change your number? Wow. I knew it was you because your message said, "You've reached Alli. Leave a message." You go by Alli? Interesting. It doesn't suit you as much as Sonny does.

I left a message. I can't remember what I said though. It was really stupid, right?

I'm hoping that you'll call me back.

Or maybe you're happy that you finally got my number...

... so that you can block it.

Whatever.

I'm waiting by the phone, Sonny,

Chad Dylan Cooper

P.S. I'm really, really refuse to call you Allison. That's just ridiculous.

* * *

I'm BAAACK!  
as you can see, there will definitely be more than 10 letters.  
I was thinking about putting Sonny's reaction, but... there isn't much to react to.  
We're just seeing the Chad Dylan Cooper we know and love.  
will the letters change over time?  
yes. duh.

mkay. review please? I want more than an "update soon"!  
unless that's all you have time for. =P


	3. Letters: Set 2

_**Letters To A (Former) Lover  
**_by Pwnguin

**#6**

Dear Sonny,

I have spent exactly 5 months away from you now. One more and I swear I will go crazy. You don't wanna hear about that. If I have to spend another moment away from you, you'll see in the headlines, "Chad Dylan Cooper: Gone Mad" on the front page of Yahoo News and on covers of magazines. You don't want that now, do you, Sonny? You don't want my reputation ruined, right?

Haha. Who am I kidding. That's your life long dream.

Eh. I've got this ounce of hope left in me. And I'm still the good-looking greatest actor of our generation. My reputation won't be soiled within a _month. _Almost had you there for a second, didn't I?

_Maybe two months._

Not crazy yet,

Chad Dylan Cooper

- - -

**#7**

Dear Sonny,

I met this girl. Problem is, I can't remember her name. Oh well, let's call her "Lucy" for the sake of saving time. 'Cause I don't know how much time is left.

She's really pretty. She's really nice too. She has brown hair and a big smile and the prettiest brown eyes. She has the funniest laugh. Oh, and she's hilarious. Sound familar? Yes. She's _just like you. _"So go after her, Chad. She's the next best thing."

That's the problem.

_I don't want the next best thing. _

I only want you.

Sighing greatly, and should've said yes when Lucy asked him out,

Chad Dylan Cooper

- - -

**#8**

Dear Sonny,

I think "Lucy" reset the crazy clock. We're back to two months before insanity.

I went out with her. I had a good time. I kissed her cheek. In the end, I asked her if we could be good friends.

Lame, right?

She was probably really disappointed. But whatever.

I watched Mackenzie Falls that night. Did you ever notice that the show didn't really have a plot?

Wait, did you tell me that before?

I didn't listen, huh?

Oh well.

Keeping my ears wide open from now on,

Chad Dylan Cooper

- - -

**#9**

Dear Sonny,

Picked up on the guitar. Attempting to write a song for you.

One word: fail.

Still working on it,

Chad Dylan Cooper.

- - -

**#10**

Dear Sonny,

Okay. Here's the song. WARNING: Major cheesiness.

"She makes me go insane...." **(scribble)**

Ugh. Forget it. You wouldn't like it anyway. Maybe another letter.

Burning the guitar now,

Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

FINALLY, right? xD

okay, I just whipped this up in the last 10 minutes. normally I don't post it right away, but I'm hungry. haha.

next chapter we should see some Sonny reaction, yeah?

Review please. (:


	4. Visitation

_**Letters to a (Former) Lover**_  
by Pwnguin

"Ms. Electra," a male voice called from the front of the house.

Allison turned around and quickly wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. Her driver, Geraldo, was standing in the doorway.

"It's getting late, Ms. Electra. Elisa says you have a visitor at your house."

"Oh. Right," she sniffed. She stood up and shoved the letters into the envelope. "I'll be right out." Slowly, she opened the drawer of the desk and placed the envelope inside.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Chad. Promise."

---

When she arrived home, her housekeeper automatically opened the door. "Ms. Electra, I'm sorry for calling you home early, but someone is here to see you."

"Thank you, Elisa. Did you bring them something to drink?" Allison said, as she removed her boots.

"As well as some of tonight's sushi. My apologies, Ms. Electra, but he was starving."

"It's fine. Thank you. Where is he?"

"In the dining room."

She approached the dining room, wondering who could possibly be visiting her. She cringed at the thought of it being Natasha. Eating her sushi, sitting in her chairs, _being there_. But no, Elisa said it was a man.

She stood in the archway of the dining room. A tall, lean, dark-skinned man was hunched over a plate of spicy tuna rolls. He seemed hesitant to reach for another, for there were only three left. Allison rapped her knuckles on the wall, "Don't worry, there's plenty more in the kitchen."

He looked up and smiled, "Son — I mean, Allison. I'm sorry, I just —"

She laughed and took a seat next to him, "It's fine, Nico. Elisa said you were hungry. So eat. And…" she hesitated. "Call me Sonny."

He nodded, unsure, "Okay… Sonny. Wow. No one's called you that since —"

"Since the show. Yeah, I know." She waved away the thought, "What brings you here?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't know. It was impulsive. One second I'm offered a deal of a lifetime, a deal that could change my life completely, a deal that could get me a place like this…" He sat back in his chair and waved his hands at Allison's walls before placing them behind his head, "And the next, I'm walking the streets of Los Angeles, contemplating whether or not I even want to continue in comedy or move on to something more practical."

"Nico Harris. _Practical._ Right." Allison scoffed. "Really?"

He sighed, "You don't get it. I can only be 'Mr. Funny' alongside my main man."

"Grady."

"Right. But this offer, it's a one-man thing. It's not going to be the same without Grady by my side, Sonny."

"What's wrong with staying with your talk show?"

"It's getting cancelled. Ratings are low, viewer numbers are sorry. It's bad, Sonny. If I don't get a job, I'm pretty much stuck living on the streets, freeloading on whoever feels sorry for me."

"What about your dad? Isn't he a CEO of a huge law firm or something?"

Nico leaned forward in his chair and cupped his hand son the table, "It's not that easy, going back to my dad. It'll be easy to ask him to pay for college if I choose to go, but living with him or depending on him for _everything_ isn't exactly an ideal lifestyle in his eyes."

Allison bit into a tuna roll before asking her next question, "What's Grady doing about the cancellation?"

Nico sighed and shook his head, "He was offered a role on some new TV drama. He took it without considering the fact that we wouldn't be working together. Huge fight. End of story."

"Rough."

"I'm not even sure why I'm telling you all of this. We haven't talked in… how long?"

Allison let out a laugh and thought it over, "Five years? I left So Random! when I was 18…"

"Sounds about right. We all really missed you, Sonny. So Random! was never the same without you."

She nodded and contemplated the fact.

"Oh, and I heard about Chad. I'm sorry, Sonny. He was never right in his head, right?"

"What are you saying?"

Nico shrugged, "He never got his facts straight. He went into a small state of depression when you left. And not to mention his ego, you could fit a —"

"I get it." She sighed. "Everyone's blaming me for his…"

Nico interrupted, "It's okay, Sonny. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Well, I guess we all could've stopped him, but we never really believed that he'd go through with it. He was too full of himself."

"I guess."

Nico stood up and patted Sonny on the shoulder. "I better go. Thanks for the tuna rolls. They helped. A lot."

She stood up and led him to the door, "Wait, so what have you decided?"

Nico shrugged, "I'm going to think it over at the hotel. But I have a feeling I'm just going to end up at the inevitable: school." He picked up his hat off the coat rack. "See you, Sonny. Nice talking to you." They gave each other a warm hug, and he was out the door.

* * *

How long has it been?!  
I wasn't in the mood to write more letters. So I wrote this instead.  
There probably won't be letters for the next few chapters.  
Hopefully I'll finish this story in the summer.  
So yeah. Await the next chapter. In the meantime, review. :D


End file.
